1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to in-memory data grids. More particularly, embodiments relate to the optimization of hash schemes for in-memory data grids.
2. Discussion
Database systems may use in-memory data grids to store manage across a set of partitioned virtual machines, particularly when the amount of data is relatively large. While such an approach can speed up access to the database, conventional approaches to implementing in-memory data grids may be limited to the use of a single hash scheme to map database records to individual virtual machines. Accordingly, as the database evolves over time, data distribution of data across the partitions may become uneven, wherein an uneven data distribution may in turn have a negative impact on access speed and can increase overall stress on the database.